


What Goes Around

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: They forgot her first.





	What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: forgotten.
> 
> i can't wait to see how that particular subplot shakes out tbh.

She still thinks about it sometimes. Not often, ‘cause there’s _way_ better things to be thinking about, like tiny food, or upgrades for Emily, or how much easier it is to work on whatever she wants when she’s not hiding in the walls.

Sometimes, though, it’s all over her brain all over again: Adora and the Princesses and the warm funny feeling of having friends she didn’t build herself. _Are they doing alright_? _Where are they now_? _Why aren’t they_ here?

But they forgot all about her first, so it’s only fair she forgets all about them too.

Isn't it?


End file.
